


No.

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: original tumblr prompt: number 77 and 105 from the Drabble List #2....with Stiglitz~? thank you~! :D“There is nothing wrong with you.” “I believe in you.”Fluffy drabble with the most stubborn of all Germans, post-war.





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

He was already pouting and you hadn’t even left the room yet. “I don’t want to do it.”

You groaned from the mirror, putting studs in your earlobes. “Please, please,  _please_  don’t do this right now. You’ve known about this for weeks.”

“And I never agreed, you have always made me!” Hugo snapped nervously, followed by finishing a cigarette. “You have always been horrible to me.”

You turned on him, hands on your hips. “Do you want to go there with me, right now? Do you?”

He scowled even more in his dress uniform. “Nein.”

“It’s in our honour,” you said, coming closer to where he sat. When he furled even more on himself, you sighed. “Hugo, stop it, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“I don’t like people.”

“I know.”

“I don’t like Wicki.”

“I know.”

“I want to go home.”

“I know.”

Hugo huffed and crossed his arms. “I still don’t understand why I must be involved in this.”

You went back to the mirror, checking the fit of your dress. “Because we saved your life and busted you from a prison cell.”

“I did not  _ask_.”

“God, you have the perfect face for slapping, you know that?”

“Apparently for sitting on, too.”

You froze, but he knew he’d amused you. He knew he’d made you laugh, even if you did your best to stifle it and not let it show.

“Tell you what,” you said, picking up your eyebrow pencil and applying it carefully. “I will let you do whatever you want with me if you’ll behave yourself during the ceremony and after.”

Hugo was silent for a few minutes, calculating. “For one half hour after the ceremony. Then I take you away.”

“You can make it a half hour,” you said, pulling on your gloves. “I believe in you.”


End file.
